


买椟还珠

by sugariness



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugariness/pseuds/sugariness
Summary: 孤独不是可以被爱意消融的怪东西，最好的爱人者和最好的被爱者都逃不开这情绪，永远无法与另个灵魂严丝合缝贴密所以游荡着追寻，执着向光亮奔去。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 7





	买椟还珠

**Author's Note:**

> 旅行联文

/  
生活总是充满了意外。

徐明浩急匆匆灌下去一口麦茶，在过分刺激漫出的泪光里和金珉奎对视，对方显然也好不到哪去，筷子支住下巴被柠檬酸得脸皱到一起，咽不是吐也不是，眨着眼睛可怜巴巴看向他。

“明浩...我没办法吃...”

金珉奎艰难咽下那块柠檬鸡半天缓不过劲来，他拖长声音叫他，又顺手按停GoPro的录影，徐明浩也摘下一次性手套放弃和烤鱼战斗，不约而同叹气。

从秋田开始到之后的LA再到更宽广的世界，大型男子偶像团体里两个最擅长安排旅行几乎很难有什么决策性失误的成员，在日巡结束的vlog录制里遭遇第一次滑铁卢。

其实刚开始还挺顺利，抽签分组金珉奎做MC，大家吵吵闹闹把签丢进纸盒的时候他已经提前藏好想要那支签，摊开纸卷大声念出搭档之后蹦过去拉着徐明浩开心摇晃手臂，对方却好像早就识破他的小心思，被爱意劫持动弹不得，只能屈起手指在他掌心不轻不重捏一下，真幼稚啊你。

选定主题也快，才结束从去年年底就开始马拉松一样的回归期和行程紧凑的日巡，现在当务之急就是healing，说起healing那就必须去旅行，十三个人兵分几路各自回酒店房间开始筹备，聊天室一片寂静。

徐明浩以一个不太舒服的姿势歪在床上，脑子里的目的地小羊跨栏似的一个个跳过去，金珉奎刚冲过凉从浴室出来，边念叨小心闪到腰边把人摆正，撑在床单上的手移开之后就有一块浅浅的凹陷。

“我们去那里吧”，金珉奎用吹风机烘干头发，提高声音和他讲话。

“嗯？哪里？”他漫不经心回应，轻轻勾描男友刚留下的那块深色手印，金珉奎发梢还没完全吹干，趴在床边从他腰侧环抱过去潮湿就滴坠到小臂，于是徐明浩又用指尖蘸着水珠去画他眉骨，在最高那点往下按。

“就那个，云南”

地名是发音别扭的中文，徐明浩反应了一会儿挺吃惊地弹起来，瞪大了眼睛直愣愣，语无伦次地喊。

“可，哎，你怎么选我想去的，珉奎就没有想去的地方吗”

金珉奎趁着他让出的空隙挺自然地攀上床，上半身躺好了腿还搭在地上，他松松环住徐明浩的腰，手指慢慢摩挲对方脊椎靠近尾端的几节，于是他像糖那样化去，玫瑰卷起利刺温顺蜷进他怀里。

“先实现你的愿望又没关系”

很帅气地这么说了，很得意地收到亲吻从下颚到鼻尖，他们笑着接吻从喉咙涌出黏糊糊的蜂蜜，亲了好一阵直到觉得肺里氧气供需不足才停。

/  
攻略做了一堆，被时间卡住并不能去太多地方，徐明浩蒙着眼睛点兵点将点到西双版纳，金珉奎凑过来把下巴搭上他肩膀。

“那是什么地方？”

我哪知道我又没去过，徐明浩干巴巴地想着又被他说话间呼出的热气搞得酥酥麻麻，外国人面前不能露怯，提起肩膀装万事通。版纳挺热衣服带轻便的，反正有驾照临时租车都行，酒店要提前预定这也不很难，吃的最不用担心，之前被文俊辉领着从唐人街的街头吃到街尾，谁还没有个中国胃。

衣食住行一通分析下来两个人都乐观极了，定好机酒闹铃又胡闹了一阵爬回各自的床上睡觉。

飞机落地是下午，高纬度的日本还是繁樱似雪的棉甜春天，低纬度的版纳已经入夏，车道两侧是高大棕榈，树冠扎进澄澈蓝天，不是热气蒸腾城市变脆软的酷暑，五月刚过，风匆匆掠过身侧凉爽更多，到酒店把行李归置好就悠闲出门。

然后在当地餐馆被辛辣炮弹砸个正着。

四季都热的地方饮食偏酸偏辣，柠檬要切开去籽浸到水里肉里凉菜里，金珉奎是个吃橘子都不太行的畏酸主义，小心翼翼夹了一筷子柠檬撒撇入口，苦汁肉糜加上酸涩在味蕾炸开，公众人物的自觉又压着他不能随便吐出，捂着腮帮没敢咀嚼就咽下。

徐明浩虽然对酸不忌讳可辣他也不太碰，浓烈口味向来不是他的取向，烤鱼被宽大树叶包裹透出焦香，破下一小块鱼肉在齿间去刺。

刺是小事辣是大事，傣家竹楼里冲酿出的辣椒佐料看上去细细面面实际上都是核弹级别，半条鱼没吃完耳尖脸颊都红透汗也沁出来，温热麦茶熨不平辛辣，养生达人顾不上养生立刻让服务员拿来啤酒，把脸贴上去冰够五秒才重新找回意识。

金珉奎垂着手腕拎住竹筷，在餐盘上犹疑又不敢真的把筷子探下去，徐明浩举着GoPro拍来拍去根本拍不到什么漂亮镜头，正发愁呢对面幽幽传来一句。

“又酸又辣，怎么看都是俊哥的口味啊”

这才想起远在北海道的竞争对手，徐明浩立刻编辑信息发过去，当然不能让对方知道他们在版纳挨饿，对自己的不适反应一概不提。

回复来得很快，一张寿司没有上面的海鱼虾贝只有下面米饭的图，配字——圆圆只能吃这个。

原来大家都在饿肚子，他保存下图片给金珉奎看，受难同盟的成立瞬间让食物劫难变得合理开始嘻嘻哈哈，失去戒心的后果就是在下一秒咬到黄椒，徐明浩一边拼命忍笑一边用桌角撬开玻璃汽水瓶递过去，肩膀抖抖抖个不停。

/  
折腾一天下来饭没吃饱累是够累，金珉奎冲过凉搭半边毛巾出来看到徐明浩已经穿好外套正坐在床沿换运动鞋，一时间加快了揉干头发的频率。

“你要出门？怎么都不等我”

“我去大堂租明天的车，你不会中文在旁边杵着干嘛”

“又不是不行...”

“这么黏我啊”

他笑得眼睛弯弯，没等金珉奎想好借口就扣上顶鸭舌帽在镜子前整理衣摆，走两步过来揉一下对方薄薄的耳骨，软着声音哄他。

“用不了多久的，他们那边素材也发过来了你快点接收，早点回复比较好”

门面小花树赌起气来像小朋友，再见说得硬邦邦对着电脑头也不回，徐明浩在走廊里故意放慢速度倒退着走路，果然看到房门打开毛茸茸的脑袋探出来朝他嘟嘴，于是他转过身装酷抬起手挥挥留一个好利落的背影，在下行的电梯里又偷偷笑开。

虽然不愿意承认，可他确实喜欢金珉奎黏着自己，那人的主张就是一段关系开始建立心不一定贴近手一定要握在一起，用体温用言语用缠绵视线把人整个包进去，好像离开一秒就会枯萎死掉。

当然是错觉，金珉奎足够独立，可以把音乐节目MC做得很好，也能应付更多综艺人的sense挑战，执行力几乎是天才的程度，就算真的流落荒岛也能把故事写到收留星期五那章。

这么独立的，好像一个人也能够好好生活的金珉奎，却会在冷战时向徐明浩示弱，会紧紧抱住他贴着耳朵说我真想你，自愿坍塌缺口方便他走进来，走进来支撑自己的脆弱。

徐明浩满意这个位置，被需要却不至于成为他的软肋，他们依旧可以一同沐在星光里奔向月亮，隐秘又坦荡。

/  
金珉奎扒在门边等徐明浩走进电梯才重新坐回桌前，从北海道传来的视频已经成功下载，基本都是全圆佑执镜，大段浓郁绿意铺成暮春，文俊辉永远是后进入的画面那个，被揽过肩膀前几秒总显得不够自然，之后又切成放送用语气，拔高音调说这里景色多漂亮。

他来回看了几遍实在觉得气氛怪异，打开kkt和全圆佑发信息。

>你们有好好聊过吗？  
在那个之后

>...你们那个之后会聊？

>我们情况不一样！！！

>还没...俊现在不想和我说话  
我觉得

>觉得 又是觉得 除了rap吃饭之外嘴还有第三个用途哥到底懂不懂！

金珉奎抱着手机一阵无语，这又不是什么概率游戏，按喜欢的多少长短分出输赢，心动就去确认被对方拒绝或者接受，默契填补罅隙或是立刻陷入热恋，是非题就该干脆利落，哪里值得浪费以年计算的时间去猜去揣测。

>我会找机会说的  
反正你先不要和明浩讲

>[OK]

房卡滴滴响过，是小男友抱了只菠萝挤进来，水果上的细刺没摘干净陷进手心一个个浅小的凹陷，徐明浩捧它像捧着刚打捞上来的宝藏。

“这个不辣，是甜的，你肯定没吃饱吧”

金珉奎接过菠萝饭，揭开顶盖甜香热气冒出来，他看徐明浩脸颊有点泛红，帽檐下的刘海被汗浸过压得乱糟糟，正偷偷喘气调整呼吸。

“你是跑回来的？”

“没有”

下意识否认，从袋底拿出小勺递过去却被抓住手腕确认脉搏。

“你是跑回来的”

金珉奎这次用了肯定句，呼吸悬在咫尺，更深处有笑意。

“废话怎么这么多”

徐明浩挖一勺糯米就往他嘴里堵，金珉奎侧过身单手揽住他的腰往自己这边靠，边咀嚼边发出含糊不清的喟叹。

“哎——和他们比起来我真的好——幸运哦”

“在和谁比啊”，小男友手肘戳他腰腹，算是默认事实。

和所有平行宇宙里的金珉奎比起来，完整拥有你的我一定是最幸运的那个。

他这么想着，没说出口，徐明浩一定会嫌他肉麻把他推开，他还没接过菠萝味的吻，他才不要现在被推开。

/  
原始森林满是高不见顶的苍天巨木，繁茂树顶支起倾斜的苍穹，日光被过滤切割，在潮湿空气里分离成闪亮尘屑落在他们发梢。藤条粗壮四处攀连附着鲜绿苔藓，新芽从枯叶中抽发，氧气在每一次更迭中舒展，呼吸也变轻巧。

他们本该顺其自然滑进这片静谧里。

“往左偏一点不然树影会挡住脸”

“快摆好姿势...你要快一点啊！”

“珉奎能碰到那根树藤吗...不行，那和那块石头发生互动试试？”

做完美主义男友的模特不是容易差事，金珉奎在镜头和景物间来回移动，举起外套挡在两人头顶遮挡太阳的强光查看拍摄内容。

互拍是常态但不知道是不是来回切换两种语言的缘故，徐明浩显得不太余裕，他计较着画面里的人物够不够帅气，构图是不是平衡，光影有没有辅助气氛，完全没注意到男朋友逐渐压平的嘴角。

这和金珉奎设想的不一样，他们真的值得也确实需要一个假期，不在乎拍摄任务，可以放松牵手分同一只鲜切水果，在巨大植物投下稠绿阴影里接黏糊糊的吻。恋爱应该是这样谈的。

而不是录起素材就进入工作状态，把摄影棚搬进森林，调整姿势的语调过分认真，甚至不愿意往里面塞两颗糖果。

老实说他有点生气。

“别拍了”

金珉奎知道自己的冷脸挺有欺骗性，收敛笑意朝他伸出手，徐明浩正考虑怎么同时把山涧和古树取进框里，他总想着昨天没拍什么能交换的物料那边剪辑起来会困难，听到这话只当是他开玩笑挺随意地摆摆手，素材没拍够呢别闹。

“这样行不行”，金珉奎拉住他的胳膊指着下一个栈道终点延伸出去的平台对他说，“我去做那个，录完之后就把机子给我”

到底是哪根筋搭错啊本来想这么和他吵的，看清他指的什么徐明浩才隐隐意识到金珉奎情绪不好，却没能立刻理解原因，情绪飘浮着对抗，“要去就去，可别吓得站不稳”

拌嘴归拌嘴，真的看见数米长的巨蟒缠在金珉奎身上徐明浩自己冷汗出了一阵又一阵，举GoPro的手也左右摇晃对不上焦，金珉奎明明也害怕却紧抿嘴巴绷着笑容，做完整套偶像该做的有趣反应。

眼看着蟒蛇的尾巴又在他手臂上缠过一圈，徐明浩也顾不得别的，移开镜头大幅度朝他挥手，“可以了录好了你回来！”

原始森林离野象谷不远，刚好有象群经过发出低鸣响彻整个山林，他只觉得心脏向下掉坠，两步冲上去握住金珉奎的手腕往外拽，是自己都没察觉到的紧张慌乱。

“可别吓得站不稳”

金珉奎笑着凑近重复他刚才的话，咧开嘴露出虎牙，他脸色发白，汗水被凉风熨过，手掌自然顺着手腕滑下去和徐明浩十指紧扣，举高相握的手和视线平齐。

也太恶劣。徐明浩被他拖着手掌往前走，用危险处境来交换自己的全部注意力，后知后觉好像是他先忽略了金珉奎的感受，又生出些歉疚。

于是他们牵手，拎着鞋袜赤脚淌过清浅溪流，踩到滑腻鹅卵石接连摔进水里指着对方大笑，架在森林深处的木头吊桥一副年久失修不大可靠的飘摇模样，螃蟹一样横行抓紧单侧的绳索慢慢挪动，在剧烈摇晃中胡乱喊叫。

鲜椰子切开放一支吸管，徐明浩尝过第一口咂嘴惊叹，看金珉奎正录着东西腾不开手就对方从双臂围出的圈里钻进去把吸管挨到他唇边，你尝一口是不是很甜。

镜头一段摇晃后拍到徐明浩的柔软发尾，即使在取景框里这距离也实在太近，金珉奎咕嘟咽下一口椰汁又叹气。

甜归甜，这段得让全圆佑在编辑的时候剪掉才行。

/  
第二晚住进温泉酒店，独间独栋住房之间相隔挺远，屋后是被石墙和树木隔出来的露天温泉池，围出一个于他人私密于自然又裸露的矛盾空间。

徐明浩一早就拍了照片给文俊辉发过去，旁敲侧击问了问那边的进度，大自己一岁的哥哥爱人爱得总是不够顺利，定下北海道的行程之后冲进自己房间一言不发只把头往床板上撞——隔着枕头——念叨来去只有一句话：怎么办啊怎么办啊这可怎么办。

哄他说出实情倒不难，被暗恋对象睡了这种事不论往甜往酸都够他发散九曲十八弯，既然有四十八小时独处时间就好好利用，你是被睡的那个尴尬才轮不到你，徐明浩把大猫从床上拉起来揉揉脑袋，有事就来找我商量。

“那你别和珉奎说啊”

徐明浩斜他，“我能这么缺心眼吗”

藏着同一个秘密都以为对方不知道发生什么，昨天听见金珉奎说比他们幸福徐明浩还心里一惊这是在和谁比，但之后好像也没继续展开，假装不在意悄悄翻过去。

“和谁聊天呢”

金珉奎正准备拉开房间和露天泡池之间的玻璃门，看他还躺在床上玩手机随口问一句，徐明浩说俊哥有事找我，扭过身子看今天的视频已经传好也就单方面切断对话。

他从床上翻下来，倒数三二一就往金珉奎背上跳，金珉奎也轻车熟路托好，双手勾住膝弯，稳当当背到池边再放下。

/  
温泉里提前放了玫瑰精油，一池暗红连天上冷月都要煮烫煮透，慢慢将身体没入池水漂浮，水压迫着胸口起伏涌动，一下盛满一下又落空，仰起脸就能看到被树叶框起来形状不够规整的夜空。

池底有热流奔涌，近处虫伏在树上窸窣低鸣，林间的风来回跑动，更远的地方飞鸟振翅离开枝头。

金珉奎枕着凸出的鹅卵石完全放松，在雾气弥漫中长久凝望丝绒夜空，和首尔不一样，这里的星星低低垂坠，又凉又璀亮。

他又想起徐明浩最近对宇宙入迷，闲暇时找了许多视频来看，准备表演的空隙还贴过来和他咬耳朵，用那种让人麻酥酥的语气说无趣话题：你知道黑洞被拍到了吗？

“提到星星我会想到渺小，孤独，闪耀”

他们其实有不少瞬间可以思考自我以外的世界，正在扮演的角色给了他们更多机会与深刻命题对峙，徐明浩曾经完整和他描绘过那副画，蓝紫覆盖画纸星星聚成圆点像融化的冰淇淋球那样从顶端坠落，金色痕迹落错着割破画面。

孤独不是可以被爱意消融的怪东西，最好的爱人者和最好的被爱者都逃不开这情绪，永远无法与另个灵魂严丝合缝贴密所以游荡着追寻，执着向光亮奔去。

星星从地球上看离得好近，拥挤着闪烁似乎热闹，可宇宙本质是沉默的，诞生没有欢呼消亡也没有哭怆，在错岔光年间独自转动，被短暂的人类纪元定义成永恒。

金珉奎没问过徐明浩将他们各自放在八号星系的什么位置，或许是两颗卫星围绕同一个意志转动，或许是遥远的两颗行星只是看起来运行在相似轨迹，可他确实存在于此刻，和自己沉在一池春水里，好像也不该去想更远的事情。

徐明浩觉得倦乏，撑着池壁翻坐上去，只把两条细长的腿浸到水里随意晃荡，他泡太久皮肤就泛红，骨骼凹陷处浅浅盈着月光，橘黄照灯从高处笼下铺填亮的暗的，像一件赤裸又悬在边缘的瓷器，在欲碎前透出窑烧的烫。

金珉奎从水下握住他瘦削脚踝，轻巧触碰又坏心眼地按压几点，徐明浩下意识想踢可那位置刚好在金珉奎胸口，只舍得提起膝盖踩水掀起浅浪。

“原来珉奎想在这里做啊”

他一只腿垂在水里被金珉奎握满，一只腿弯折收在岸上，他将脸靠近膝盖问话也懒散，指尖陷在男友半湿的发间揉拨。

他知道金珉奎正急于找自己讨要存在此刻的证据，热度也好喘息也好体液也好什么都行，话语是糖霜可以点缀关系却没办法真的支撑什么，欢愉借助肉体开悟真理。

他瞳孔明亮满盛依恋的软和占有的刺，上秒伤砥下秒又治愈。

“不愿意也没关系...”

金珉奎对性事没太多独断的强迫，没想到徐明按着他肩膀自己慢慢滑进池里，仰起脸亲啄，回答渡到舌尖。

“我又没说不行”

进入的时候金珉奎吻他好像在吻一朵玫瑰，肌滑骨腻又是伊甸的蛇，担心着凉披在光裸脊背上的宽大毛巾也在顶撞中歪斜滑落，汲水沉落池底。

徐明浩整个贴在男友身上摆动腰肢，实在吃痛就咬上对方肩膀猫一样的抽泣，连接的地方贴近水面，每次进出都会灌入更多热流，和滚烫爱液一起高涨着淹没。

他垂下薄红眼脸两道狭窄泪线，膝盖跪抵在粗砺石块上磨蹭着发痛，内里又湿又软像开始融化的太妃糖。金珉奎在他的身体里仔细研磨，手稳稳扶住柔韧薄腰温柔动作，他也动情，喘息间含着他的名字，变甜变黏。

徐明浩在一阵过电的痉挛里向后仰去，手还软软缠着金珉奎脖颈，意识被舰船撞得东一片西一片四处寥落着发晕，恍惚间只觉得有星星从天上掉落，刺破鲜花皮囊埋入他的隐秘之地。

/  
“俊哥刚刚发信息说圆佑哥剪不下去，气得在房间骂人来着”

徐明浩把新修好的干花投进坠着灯串的玻璃酒瓶，收到讯息后捏了正在床上盘腿摆弄电脑的金珉奎一把。

“管他呢，反正这次我们肯定第一名”

金珉奎最后渲染一遍视频，挺得意地朝他眨眼睛。

与此同时全圆佑对着电脑上两个分别命名为——无法公开——恶心吧啦——的新建文件夹面如死灰，根本就是去公费恋爱顺便录个vlog，有用的镜头加起来不到二十分钟，还好交给他剪能过滤一道，不然以他们腻歪而不自知的程度，剪好上传真的会出大事。

比赛大概赢不了了，虽然这样。

“是不是真的很难啊，需要我帮你吗”

文俊辉趴在椅背上小心翼翼发问。

“我好饿”

全圆佑抬起手揉他发顶，大猫脸颊通红，我我我我我去给你做宵夜，结巴着蹿出门去。

好像也不算太输。

Fin.

小纸条&直播里都提过想去云南

故事说到底就是用来实现愿望


End file.
